Convergence
by Miren and Rhun
Summary: A series of SRMTHFG oneshots written to prompts from the '100 Themes Challenge', which will contain slash or het couples. Read at you own discretion.
1. Through the Fire MxO

I'm beginning a collection of pairing drabbles/ficlets for SRMTHFG, which I will post here, in hopes that I can finish this '100 Themes Challenge' before I turn senile. I will try to vary the couples as much as possible, but personal favourites are quite likely to turn up a few times. This would include Gibson/Otto, Antauri/Chiro and Sprx/Chiro. It is also likely that the couples in question will feature only the monkeys and Chiro. Most, if not all, will be slash couples, except possibly the odd Spova or Ottova, which are really the only het couples I support for the show.

I will be posting some couples I'm not particularly fond of (i.e ones containing Mandarin), if the prompt inspires me as such. Some strange person out there will probably like it at any rate. Flamers, do try your best not to bitch, but if you feel you really can't resist then go ahead and be childish.

I have no idea how many ficlets I will end up writing. It could be 2, it could be 20. I will refrain from setting this as 'complete', however. I'm bound to want to add to it at some point in the future.

I hope that at least some people find what they're looking for in the way of SRMTHFG romance fiction in this series of ficlets.

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

**Prompt:** 89. 'Through the Fire'

**Rating:** K+

**Length: **1033

**Couple:** Mandarin/Otto (really mild, but you'll notice it if you squint)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**89. Through the Fire**

Otto sighed as he watched their old team member retreat, skeletal tail swishing through the air as he dogged the heels of his undead master. About him, his friend's cheered their victory, patching up minor injuries as they congratulated one another on a battle well fought, though the war was far from over. They would return tomorrow, or the next day, and they would replay the scene again and again, until one side succumbed to total elimination.

And every time, scarred and battered and now more formless than monkey, Mandarin would return, greeting their confrontation with a smile as he launched himself into the fray.

It killed Otto just a little bit more inside each time he saw him.

He could still remember how it used to be, in the times before Mandarin's expulsion from the hyperforce. They had been good friends, back then. The ocherous primate had always been full of wisdom and life, and his presence seared hotly like a wild fire. As per his nature, he was harsh and oftentimes somewhat cruel, and ruthless in any confrontation, physical or no, betwixt friend or foe. Perhaps unwittingly, he had soon ostracised himself from the rest of the hyperforce, commanding them as their leader but forever distant from them, excluding himself from any form of social activity.

It was not until one day, many months after the formation of the hyperforce, that fate would see fit to change this arrangement. A particularly vigorous training session had left the orange simian with a scattering of minor wounds and, on surveillance duty that day; it fell to Otto to bandage his injured leader. Wary of being left to attend to the hot-headed monkey alone, Otto had been cautious to approach Mandarin, bandages held before him at arms length as he shuffled his way across the room.

His antics must have amused their leader since, by the time he had reached him, he noticed a small smile tugged at the edges of the orange primate's lips, a rare occurrence in itself, and never witnessed outside of the battlefield. Thus, the smile had the effect of completely disarming the green monkey, who abandoned all caution and smiled back, reaching out to bandage his team mate's arm.

He was not expecting to be addressed, and so had jumped when the deep monotone of his companion filled the room.

"Why are you helping me?"

Otto appeared confused.

"Because you're hurt. Why wouldn't I help you?"

A laugh.

"Because you are frightened of me. You all are. Are you not afraid that I shall harm you?"

"Nah, I'm your friend, you wouldn't hurt me."

"How can you be so sure?"

The green simian shrugged, fingers still rolling the bandages about his comrades frame.

"I dunno, I just trust you I guess."

"Hmmm."

The rest of the time had been spent together in silence, but things between the two primates had never returned to the way it was before. Occasionally, Otto would find the orange primate waiting for him in his workshop. At others, he found himself wandering the halls of the super robot, halting before the door to Mandarin's quarters and never once wondering why he was there until his metal fist had rapped sharply on the steel doors and the other stood before him, stern expression fading as he spotted his visitor.

It did not take long for Otto to coax his companion to come out of his shell, even if he only did it when in the others presence. When around him, the fire ebbed, which made everything- protecting the city, preventing the battles breaking out within the group, throwing his all into making the orange simian smile –worthwhile. He could do it all, time and time again, if it meant he could watch the flames recede a little. Because really, the flames scared him. There was something dark within Mandarin, something dangerous, a ferocity and cruelty witnessed only on the battlefield that he was terrified would get out and consume his friend.

But still, despite his efforts, he could feel it growing, could see it burn with more savagery every day in their leader's eyes. He noticed the subtle changes in Mandarin long before the rest of the team, tried his best to stop it, to be there for him, to help him fight the evil that flowed through him as a torrid inferno, but all was for naught.

The day Mandarin finally snapped marked the darkest day in Otto's life. It had torn his soul apart to attack his friend, to hold him back and receive the brunt of his fury, to feel the roaring blaze of the conflagration that seeped through his every pore.

To choose Shuggazoom, his team, anything, over him.

Otto had never truly moved on from the loss of his team mate, and had never given up hope for him. Even after his return, he had hoped Mandarin would be dissuaded from the side of evil, that he would return to them once more. That he would return to him.

It was not until several months after his reawakening that Otto had to accept that the Mandarin he once knew was no more. As they exchanged blows in the Pit of Doom, claw of bone clashing against energy saws, he witnessed the madness in his friend's eyes, felt the heat encompassing his being, and felt lead collect in his stomach as he was torn into by his old companion.

"You were once my closest ally Otto, how fitting that you should fall by my hand."

The words had chilled him, and in them he sensed mockery, clear in the orange simian's dark eyes and written into his sneer.

_I know what we were to each other, what I was to you. How pathetic you must be to think you can still have me._

_Do you still trust me, even now, old friend?_

They had won the battle that day, but entered a war. Otto left the pit with a heavy heart, broken beyond what words could express. His friend, his dearest companion, whom he had tried so hard to save from the fire, was lost to him.

Consumed in its fury.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

One down.

Pretty Angsty, but I really can't imagine a Mandarin romance as a cheerful fanfiction, can you?

-Flash


	2. Two Roads MxA

I don't like this one as much as the last one, but deem it passable for uploading. Another Mandarin slash fic, and just as mildly done as the last one. I suppose I can't write proper romance for Mandarin, it just seems weird.

Again, I'm not huge on this couple, but it fitted the prompt and it was something different to try out.

**Prompt:** 44. 'Two Roads'

**Rating:** K+

**Length:** 669

**Couple:** Mandarin/Antauri (bring your squinting glasses)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**44. Two Roads**

Mandarin sighed.

His time spent entombed in the belly of the worm had left him a great deal of time for contemplation. As he had sat in quiet meditation, ever alert to the variety of dangers that prowled the interior of the Dark One, he dwelt a great deal on how he would make his escape, how he would slay his former team members for condemning him to this fetid pit, and even more so on the past.

In the times preceding his expulsion from the hyperforce, before straying from the path of good, he had never quite fit in. He enforced his rule upon his team members, and was harsh in his belittlement of their abilities. Nova was never strong enough, Sprx never focused enough, and Gibson lacked combat skills where Otto lacked brains. There was only one on the team who ever succeeded in meeting, even surpassing, his high expectations.

Antauri was the perfect student. He learnt rapidly, processed information at a fantastic pace and proved a formidable opponent in combat. He was everything Mandarin could have hoped for in a comrade. With wits that easily matched his own, Antauri soon proved to be his one true friend, the dim-witted Otto notwithstanding. The green primate had all the wisdom and subtlety of a neon teacup.

It was not long before the orange simian found himself truly happy in the others company, and he could tell the feeling was mutual, though no such sentiment was ever worded between them. There was no need.

And so the blow had been that much harder when he was confronted by his team mates, Antauri heading the mutiny. They had never spoken of the changes Mandarin was undergoing, how his interest in walking the darker path had only increased over time, and Mandarin had half-hoped his obsidian comrade would follow him, though knowing the others nature as he did he had thought it unlikely.

Overwhelmed by his team mates, Mandarin had been unable to keep the anger and betrayal from entering his eyes, just as Antauri had been incapable of preventing the sorrow that slipped through his steeled expression. Neither of them had wanted this, but it was unavoidable, an inevitability brought on by Mandarin's uncontrollable desire to wield the evil within himself.

His time imprisoned in the HOOP heralded the complete liberation of his dark desires, which swam and pulsed through him with a malignant fury. Dreams of the destruction of the hyperforce sweetened the long years spent in stasis, and he felt himself every day slip ever deeper into the madness that engulfed his very essence.

But not even the madness could rid him of the longing; a sour, withering pang for companionship that twisted his gut and intruded on his violent dreams. No matter how hard he fought it, he could not rid himself of his loneliness, his need for cryptic conversation and friendly combat and wise monotone and yellow-green orbs…

No matter how often they fought one another, no longer friends sparring but nemeses out for the other's blood, Mandarin could not help but pretend he had slipped back beneath the veil into the past, and was once more simply sparring with his companion, not aiming to extinguish his spirit.

And every time they encountered one another something broiled deep within him, assaulting him with sorrow and guilt. The obsidian simian was a constant source of shame and regret, a reminder of what could so easily have been, had he avoided temptation and not strayed from the path fate had chosen him for.

For now that life was forever lost to him. A door had closed somewhere down the line and he could not turn back, could not, _would not_ return to him. To his wise eyes and dark fur and secret smiles…

A bony fist slammed down on gelatinous innards as the skeletal primate fought back a sob.

He could not help but wonder at these times if the road he had taken, was the right one.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Two for two.

Again, pretty angsty. My comment from the previous one shot still stands. Mandarin can just mope and deal.

-Flash


	3. In the Storm GxS

I like the beginning of this one, but hate the ending. As opposed to my other two ficlets I didn't think this one through all the way before writing it, which is never really a good idea, but ah well, I wanted it done.

This one also contains a large amount of dialogue, and I hate writing dialogue. I prefer writing internal monologues and thoughts as far as romance drabbles are concerned, so this was a little out of my comfort zone in that respect. But I do love the couple, and am sure that another (better) one for it will pop up at some point.

At any rate, for now, enjoy a little GibSprx goodness :3.

**Prompt:** 96. 'In the Storm'

**Rating: **T

**Length:** 1180

**Couple:** Gibson/Sprx-77

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**96. In the Storm**

"Well, this is a _fine_ predicament you've managed to land us in this time Sprx."

"What?! It's not like _I_ can control the weather"

The blue simian sighed, forehead resting in the grip of a metal palm.

"Tell me again why I'm out here with you."

Sprx chuckled, lifting his legs to rest them on the control panel of the _Fist Rocket Three. _

"Because the Fist Rocket's engine keeps acting up and we needed to check that your 'tune up's' fixed it. Which they didn't, obviously. And you came along to fix it again if it blew up on us. Which is has. And so far you don't seem to be doing any fixing. Unless you came just to hang out with me."

Sprx's grin fell swiftly from his face as he promptly tumbled off his seat, an airborne spanner missing his head by inches.

"I haven't fixed it yet because you thought it wise to fly us straight into the midst of a storm! And now we're grounded, our communications won't work due to the storm's interference, and I can't do a thing about it until the rain ceases or else I may do more harm than good to this impaired engine of yours!"

Rubbing a bruised shoulder, Sprx propped himself up into a sitting position, glaring at his blue-furred companion.

"Well stop acting like it's my fault-"

"It_ is_ your fault! I told you _not_ to fly into the storm, but did you listen? No! And now I'm stuck for what could easily end up being a day, in here, with _you_."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to _burden_ his _majesty_ with my company! Would you prefer if I walked off into the wilderness and left you to brood in silence, my _lord_?"

Gibson sighed, rolling his eyes. Really, getting angry at one another wasn't going to solve anything. Especially when you were likely going to have to spend the night in the other's company, in very close proximity.

Turning to find Sprx glaring at him indignantly, the blue primate resolved to mend the tension between them.

"Look, it's not your fault Sprx, but sometimes you just… Why must you be so inanely stubborn?"

This reaped a bitter chuckle from the crimson monkey.

"It's just the way I am."

A slightly awkward silence befell them as Sprx turned back to Gibson, time ticking by slowly as the harsh pounding of rain echoed in their metal shelter.

It was Sprx who broke the silence, gazing up at his companion.

"Well, it could have been worse."

Gibson scoffed.

"How so?"

"You could have been stuck here with Otto."

This drew laughs from both primates, and Gibson shook his head, smile playing on his snout.

"I really do hate to disagree with you on that one Sprx, but at least Otto knows his way around an engine."

"Well yeah, but he'd drive you insane. You're too uptight to handle Otto for any length of time."

Incensed, the azure simian puffed up his chest, dismissing his companion huffily with a turn of his head.

"Oh please, I am not uptight!"

"Is that so?"

Eye ridges arched, Sprx leaned in, leering at his colleague suggestively.

"I'd like to see you prove that."

Though extremely uncomfortable with the red primate not ten inches from his face, Gibson refused to cave, glare hardening as he sat straight-backed in response to his friend's advance.

"And just how would you have me do that?"

"Like this."

And before a retort could escape his parted mouth he found it sealed in sudden acquiescence. Spine snapping straight and muscles tautening, Gibson stared dumbfounded at the primate before him, whose lips had quite suddenly jumped the remaining ten inches between them and were now pressed hard against his own.

Finally snapping to his senses, he slammed his hands to Sprx's chest and pushed the simian from him, gasping for breath as he worked to still his erratic heart rate.

"W-What do you think you're doing?!"

Grinning somewhat sheepishly, Sprx pushed himself up from where he had fallen, this time nursing a sore backbone.

"Uh… Testing you?"

Still in the grip of hysteria, Gibson launched himself to his feet, pacing before his friend.

"Don't be absurd, what a foolish… I mean just… Why would you…"

Also rising, Sprx took a step towards his addled companion, arms crossed and smirking in apparent revelry.

"You _liked_ it, didn't you Gibby?"

Flabbergasted, Gibson returned his attention to Sprx, trying desperately to gather his wits about him.

"I'd rather you refrained from calling me that. And really, how preposterous! Me, liking that… that… absurd, it's… I… uh…"

Realisation dawning in his mind, Gibson snapped his gaze back up to that of the crimson simian, glaring furiously.

"You planned this, didn't you?! Why would you do that? I thought, you and Nova-"

"-Are not together. You really don't keep up to date with things, do you? Come _on_ Gibson, she's been dating Otto for _two months_ now!"

Still recovering from his previous shock, Gibson took some time to process this information.

"Two months? Then… Then you did plan this! Didn't you? Why would you-"

Sprx huffed in frustration, interrupting his babbling comrade.

"Come on Gibson, think! I go through the trouble of re-sabotaging my engine after you repair it, get us trapped together in a storm till morning, and goad you into calling my challenge so I can _kiss_ you. Why do you think I did it?"

The blue simian stared at him blankly.

"Argh! Because I like you! You stupid, stupid monkey! I thought you were supposed to be the _smart_ one!"

He sighed, resting a hand on the blue primate's shoulder, who stared at the silver limb in confusion.

"Now please, I need to know, and try to give me an intelligible answer. Did you like it?"

Mouth opening and closing in comical fish-fashion, Gibson stumbled over his next words, dumfounded by the situation he found himself in.

"I… uh… I'm… not sure…"

Sprx's calculating look morphed into a familiar smirk, the primate pulling his friend closer to him.

"Then I suppose we'll just have to check, won't we?"

And with that Gibson found his mouth sealed for a second time, prepared this occasion but no less dazed by the reality of Sprx kissing him. Slowly, as the seconds pressed on and the lips did not remove themselves, Gibson found himself hesitantly pressing back, trusting instinct where logic was failing him and hoping the warm churning in his gut meant that this was indeed what he wanted.

Moments later they parted, and Gibson let out a tired sigh, offering his friend a slight smile.

"You're going to drive me insane."

Sprx laughed heartily, wrapping an arm about the blue primate's metal shoulders.

"Hey, the feeling's mutual."

Their snorts of amusement echoed in the cabin, and the awkwardness of the last few minutes was soon shed as the two primates conversed, sabotaged engine soon forgotten.

As they lay to rest that night, curled in one another's warmth, Gibson smiled.

Perhaps he could learn to like storms.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Three fics in three days. I'm on a roll.

Isolation solves everything :D.

Reviews make me smile, and write more drabbles.

-Flash


	4. Hold my Hand GxO

Love the beginning, hate the ending. What more is there to say?

First GibOtto, a couple which is likely to pop up here several times, including some which are hopefully better than this one.

Oh, and I return to school tomorrow, so don't expect any more daily updates. I will try to get at least one more up before Monday, but don't hold me to that.

And thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. You inspire me :3.

**Prompt:** 35. 'Hold my Hand'

**Rating:** K+

**Length:** 528

**Couple:** Gibson/Otto

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**35. Hold my Hand**

The request had been absolutely absurd.

Glaring at the outstretched limb as if expecting it to grow fangs and snap at him, Gibson took a step backwards, huffing indignantly.

"I most certainly shall _not_!"

The pout that found its way onto the green simians face was absolutely ridiculous, and did naught to sway the azure monkey in his decision.

"Aww, come on Gibson."

Doing his very best to ignore the deep whine uttered by his companion, Gibson stood steadfast, pointedly refusing to gaze in the other's direction.

"No."

Taking a step closer and waving his arm before Gibson's face in a highly distracting manner, the emerald primate gave a sad sigh, and the blue simian could almost feel the frown that was etching itself into his friend's usually cheerful countenance.

"_Please_."

To his credit, Gibson managed to ignore the other for a further three minutes before he too sighed, stretching his own arm half-heartedly in his companions direction.

"Oh, all right."

Emitting a grating squeal of delight, the green primate grasped his azure counterpart's metal hand in his own and dragged them both from the moody scientist's laboratory.

'_Really,'_ Gibson thought as he stared at their two interlocked limbs _'this is getting ridiculous. What is he _doing_ to me?!' _The time had long since passed where the blue scientist found almost any length of time spent in the green mechanics presence intolerable, and recently he found himself utterly incapable of denying him anything for long, regardless of how ludicrous and inappropriate the request. Just last week he had submitted to allowing his eternally-optimistic friend a flight in the _Fist Rocket Four_, which unsurprisingly resulted in five days tinkering to get it up and running again.

The closeness he appeared to be experiencing with his friend both confused and worried him. Interactions and feelings such as these lay far out of his comfort zone of definite conclusions and controlled reactions, being instead borne of a world of improbabilities, the unpredictable and the unknown. Often he found himself ill at ease, unsure how to behave, how to proceed.

Fortunately, his friend always seemed to have an answer for that, which made the situation far more tolerable.

And to think, mere months ago the blue primate would have turned green himself at the prospect of enduring such frivolity and closeness with the simple-minded mechanic. To be completely honest with himself, he could not say for sure exactly when that had changed, only that it had.

However, none of that information pertained to his current situation. Regardless of their closeness,_ this _had never been on the agenda before.

Still staring at their intertwined digits, Gibson sighed. He feared he'd never fully understand the green monkey. Holding hands was fair enough, but why had he insisted on doing so to escort the blue primate to _dinner_? Which was being held in the other room. It seemed a fruitless endeavour, since not 30 seconds after completing the action they would be forced to part once more.

Smiling slightly, Gibson tore his gaze from their hands and looked up at his companion, who strolled merrily before him.

'_Really Otto, you can be such an enigma.'_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Four in four days. A new record.

I hate the ending of this, but it could have been worse.

I feel happier about going to school tomorrow now. GibOtto makes everything better!

-Flash


	5. Broken Pieces MxC

Finally got this done, it's been buzzing around my head the last few days, and I finally resolved to get on with writing it today at school, since I had my laptop and two free periods to play with.

I don't like this couple. I just don't, though I would be likely to read a fic for it were one written, out of simple curiosity if nothing else. I've also resolved myself to the fact that I intend to write every possible pairing between the six male characters I've been slashing for this show, so that totals fifteen pairing possibilities. Each of which will have at least one drabble for it, and some probably a few more. The Mandarin ones are the only ones I'm not huge on, so at least the abundance of Mandarin slash I've been writing recently means I can get it out of the way.

Also, something was mentioned to me in a review that I think I should make clear now, before I get told again. I know the Mandarin I've used in all the drabbles so far is in fact the clone Mandarin. I make no mention to him as being a clone of the original and not the real Mandarin because he behaves as though he is, and all the memories that were Mandarins are shared by him. In effect, in my mind, he is Mandarin. Also, it just seemed to clutter the drabbles somewhat whenever I mentioned it, so I figured it best just to leave out. Pretty much anyone who's watched the show knows at any rate.

So, without further ado, a short Mandarin/Chiro drabble.

**Prompt:** 76. 'Broken Pieces'

**Rating:** T

**Length:** 377

**Couple:** Mandarin/Chiro (one-sided implied)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**76. Broken Pieces**

Every day, the boy grew stronger. And every day, he sat and waited.

An excited sneer formed on the skeletal primate's face as he kept watch on the beloved 'Chosen One', hidden in the shadows of a nearby office block. This near the Super Robot he could feel the power that ebbed and flowed and toiled like an ocean within the child, sensed its rapid growth and snarled at the pathetic amount the boy was prepared to harness. Antauri's instruction did little more than limit the child's potential. He could teach him so much more, to truly harness the sea within him, to experience the true unleashed power of the primate.

Alas, that time had not yet come to pass. Still the boy remained loyal to his team of jabbering simians, and Mandarin continued his vigil, ever wary of discovery by the team that had cast him aside as he had reached his own potential. But this did not dissuade him. He knew what it was to feel the power flow within him, to pulse through his every fibre, and to be limited to dutifully protecting the population of the city that was his charge when he knew he was destined for so much _more_, for a far _greater_ purpose.

And thus he could not help his optimism as he retained watch on the object of his obsessions, steeled and ready for that moment when his powers became too great for his meagre control, when he realised how he, too, was destined for a greater purpose, and his monkey team cast him away. And as the child wept bitterly at his abandonment, he would appear, and offer him one last chance to join him.

And he would _accept_.

Because eventually, he would come to realise that he was so much better than them. Better than _this._

He longed to show him just how much more he was, to teach him, to warp the innocence that shone from him like a beacon.

He _itched_ to corrupt him.

He was comforted by the knowledge that one day, he _would_, and the boy would _allow_ him.

Because every time the boy fell, it would be _he_ that picked up the pieces.

Another grin stole across his features.

He couldn't _wait_.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I think it seems a bit... bumpy… but that would be because I wrote it at school and had to keep interrupting the flow of my thoughts to make sure no one was reading over my shoulder. I can't write when observed.

Review please and tell me what you think! I'd love some feedback on any of my drabbles. Feel free to suggest any slash couple you want to see, since if I know people are eager to read it I may get that particular couple done earlier than I would otherwise.

-Flash


	6. Illusion MxS

Look, I got another one out!

Started writing this at school today. Three free periods, I just didn't know what else to do with myself! It's okay, I just feel it needs going over a couple more times, but I'm tired and I want this up so tough beans!

Another Mandarin one. Not my fault! I've numbered the remaining couples I haven't done and put little slips of paper with the numbers on in a tin. This is just the one that got drawn out. I'll continue this method for the remaining couples until they are all complete, after which time I will simply add any extra drabbles I feel like. If people are looking to read a certain slash couple and want me to get around to it faster then do suggest it and I may make sure it turns up in the next drabble or so.

Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers. I received a couple of particularly lovely reviews last drabble which really served to brighten my day. I just feel so pleased to know people read and enjoy my drabbles. You guys rock my mismatched socks!

**Prompt:** 45. 'Illusion'

**Rating:** K+

**Length:** 720

**Couple:** Mandarin/Sprx (one-sided implied)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**45. Illusion**

Mandarin watched the red primate, gaze fixed on the form of his companion as Sprx settled himself on the thick down of their transport, eyes focused intently ahead and cruel sneer curved about his snout.

He frowned.

This did not bode well with him. True, he had often, in the delirium of stasis and oftentimes since, fancifully dreamt of scenarios played out betwixt himself and the hyperforce wherein another of their own had turned against them and sought his allegiance.

But he had never imagined that such an event would ever play out. And he found himself less than pleased now that it had.

Though perhaps _that _had more to do with the individual involved in the situation than anything else. Of all the hyperforce, why was it _Sprx_ that had been consumed by the Fire of Hate and drawn to the side of darkness? Why not Antauri or Nova or the boy?

Guilt twisted his gut as he stared at his old team mate. The situation served to anger him, and yet he could scarcely deny the bubbles of happiness that blossomed within him at the thought of reacquainting himself with his old friend. Though somewhat loathe to admit it, he had missed the crimson pilot. His jives and antics and ostentatious nature and blatant flirtations-

He shook his head. This… this… _thing_ wasn't Sprx anymore.

The effects of the heinous flame had changed him immeasurably. He was so much more like, why, he himself now. Cruel, calculating, eager in his lust for battle-

His own antithesis.

It _disgusted_ him.

Though no more than ten feet from the object of his thoughts, he had never felt so far from the red simian. Had never missed him so much.

It was still true to this day that the only one ever to successfully fluster him was the russet primate sat astride him. The flirtations that did naught but irritate the one Sprx truly sought the attention of; his beloved Nova; somehow managed to make _him_ stutter and shake and pause and _twitch_. He had never quite figured out why the crimson primate had that effect on him, one the pilot had always used to his advantage in avoiding punishments for his misdeeds.

And he had been ejected from the hyperforce before he could fully explore the meaning of these events, concluding only that he felt a strange closeness, moreover, an _attachment_ to the red monkey that he felt should perhaps be beyond his capability to feel. And thus he found it a little disorientating whenever he happened to dwell on the matter too long.

Still, what he may or may not have felt for the pilot bore nothing on how he felt for this _new_ Sprx. No, simply this new _monkey_. He was_ not_ Sprx.

He growled lowly in his throat.

Sprx or no, he could not help the cloying closeness, the attachment he felt towards his old companion, could not ignore the nagging tug at the back of his mind that tempted him to do… to do… _something_, though he was still unsure _what_.

A sudden image of blackened claws scraping through crimson fur as metal digits clung tight to bone-white shoulders announced itself in his mind, and he dismissed it in a sudden, confused panic, unsure what it all meant.

Skeletal fingers formed a taut fist.

Regardless of what it all meant, he could not help but pray that the hyperforce would soon arrive and save their lost companion from the fire that blotted him out and replaced him with its own twisted persona. He could not stand to think that his old companion had been eradicated, that he would never again see the cocky smile nor hear his overconfident voice as he swaggered up to him, leaning in dangerously close only to make some completely inappropriate remark and fall back laughing.

Mandarin had to physically fight back the blood rising in his cheeks.

He prayed they would be able to extinguish the illusion, or else he may not be able to prevent himself from taking up the mantle and doing it for them.

And as Sprx regained himself, in the company of his enemy rather than his friends, Mandarin was not sure he would be able to prevent his temptation.

And who knew what would happen then.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I'm amazed how many drabbles I seem to be getting out, and how often. I've never been this diligent with a fic before! It makes me smile :3.

Feedback is certainly appreciated, I love to hear from you wonderful people out there.

-Flash


End file.
